The Fourth Brother!
by ASLlover23
Summary: Hatter D Cheshire, the unknown fourth brother of the ASL trio. Follow this insane neko as he brings all his brothers together again and shakes the world to it's core. (Could potentially have BxB but nothing major) (Alive Ace!)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Piece but I do own Cheshire!

* * *

War raged on in the center plaza of marineford. The screams of the fallen could be heard clearly. The scent of blood flowed through the battlefield. A lone figure sat perched on top of the wall with a grin.

"Ohya? Looks like I made it just in time, hmm now where are those two idiots?" A teen with jet black hair grinned a smile worthy of being called a Cheshire cat. The teen had black cat ears perched on his head that twitched from all the noise. A long black tail swished behind him excitedly. His green eyes scanning the battlefield.

He saw a raven turning to face the marine admiral Akainu. His grin widened further emerald eyes gleaming. "Found you~" The teen stood before jumping from the wall. No one paid any attention to the unknown boy.

The raven ran towards the freckled raven with speed and agility, easily maneuvering around all the other pirates and marines. Ace was thrown to the ground easily and the admiral set his sights on Luffy the younger teen who couldn't move from his spot on the ground.

Akainu turned launching at the unsuspecting boy to kill him off. Ace moved fast throwing his arms out back facing Akainu. He tensed waiting for the pain knowing he wouldn't be making it out of the battle.

"Whoa! Looks like I made it just in time! Shihehehe!" Both ravens looked back eyes wide in shock. The neko teen snickered at their looks of shock. His presences seemed to be noticed by everyone then as he was nonchalantly holding back an admiral with a mere pipe.

Both boys faces broke out into a big grin and they both simultaneously yelled out. "Cheshire!" The raven snickered. "Me!"

Akainu growled at the newcomer. "Seems another pest has arrived! Get out of my way those two need to die in the name of justice!"

Cheshire looked back and tilted his head slightly. "Ne could you hold on for a minute I need to reunite with my older brothers just a minute okay?"

Akainu roared in rage swinging his other fist out. Cheshire jumped out of the way and pouted. "Ne that was mean! Suddenly trying to hit me! I only asked you to wait a little."

Akainu glowered at the newcomer. "Who are you? Why are you here at this war boy?" Cheshire looked thoughtful looking back at the other two ravens. Ace had Luffy in his arms not quite sure what to do.

"Hmm my names Hatter D Cheshire and I came because I wanted to tell my brothers the good news I had! It's so amazing their both going to be sooo happy when I tell them!" The younger teen seemed like he had a screw lose.

The admiral frowned. "You're a Hatter? That bloodline has been wiped out long ago! They were a bunch of no good loons!"

Cheshire laughed loudly nodding. "They were! Ah for some reason all us Hatters seem to have a hereditary trait of craziness isn't that amazing?" Luffy snickered at their youngest brother.

The raven teen turned to look at the others disregarding the fuming admiral. "Ne you two should hurry up and go, that giant old man is trying to keep all the marines away but you two are making it hard on him."

Ace seemed like he wanted to object but he noticed the unusual seriousness in his younger brothers emerald cat like eyes. The freckled raven sighed before turning. "You better make sure to get out of here alive Chess!"

Ace took off running towards the other commanders. They all seemed relieved that he was actually listening to someone. Whitebeard held off the other marines as they tried to get to his sons.

Cheshire turned back to the admiral and frowned. "Hey can we not fight? I don't think I can beat you."

Before Akainu could comment the neko had turned his sights on someone else. His grin came back fully. "Ah! Grandpa!" He once again disregarded the admiral completely making his way to the old man.

Garp laughed loudly before slamming his hand on the unsuspecting teens head. "You idiot! You're in the middle of a war don't let your guard down so soon!" Cheshire pouted holding the pump on his head.

"You're so mean gramps! Fine I won't tell you the good news I found out! I'm leaving you big Meany!" Cheshire jumped out of the way of a beam of light. He looked around before noticing another admiral. Akainu was also making his way towards him looking enraged.

Cheshire smiled widely standing as the three admirals soon cornered him. He snickered. Akainu stepped forward. "You have committed a great injustice! You allowed those two boys to escape! Even Whitebeard got away! We cannot allow a Hatter to roam freely all your line does is bring unnecessary chaos onto the world!"

"Ne, Ne you wanna know what my power is. It's really cool let me show you!" Right before the admirals eyes the boy vanished his insanely wide grin the last to disappear from sight.

Cheshire reappeared on a boat at the edge of the battlefield. He waved happily at the admiral. "I ate the Cheshire Cheshire no mi! So now I'm a Cheshire cat! Isn't it amazing?"

Before anyone else could move the teen was already steering the ship away from the battlefield. Sengoku stood tall. "Men we mustn't let them escape! Follow the ships and sink them at any costs!"

"Hold it!" The marines all froze in surprise. Standing in front of them was the red hair pirates. Shanks stood at the front of his group looking unusually serious.

"This war is over! There is no way any of you could catch up to the Whitebeard pirates now! Stop wasting lives needlessly and tend to the wounded! If anyone still wishes to fight then come me and my crew will entertain you." The marines all looked pissed and confused.

Sengoku sighed knowing the red haired pirate was correct. "Very well this war is over! It had ended in a failure for us we will no longer follow the pirates! Everyone tend to the wounded quickly!"

Cheshire grinned hearing the outcome of the battle. "Hmm they actually listened to Shanks, isn't that interesting." The teen went to continue on but was stopped by a loud yell.

"Oi! Kitten I think your forgetting something!" The teen looked back and his emerald eyes widened slightly as Luffy's straw hat was tossed to him. He caught it easily holding it close to him.

Cheshire snickered as the red head went back to helping with the wounded. The teen almost forgot he needed to hurry up and catch up to the others since he had such good news to tell them!

The raven neko went back to the task at hand trying to locate the pirates. He scanned the ocean before his eyes landed on a dot in the distance. "Hmm that's pretty far but I should be able to make it just fine!"

Again the raven disappeared the last to vanish his wide insane grin. He appeared beside a blonde man and snickered turning behind him when he tried looking for whoever was behind him.

"Oi Chess stop messing around already! Tell me what the hell you were doing at the war! How long had you been there! Are you hurt?" Cheshire was grabbed and shook Ace was worried.

The teen smiled widely. "Don't worry Ace! I was only there for a few minutes because I have to tell you and Lu some really good news! It's amazing and I knew you had to know right away!"

Ace sighed shaking his head, sometimes his youngest brother was just too much. Going all the way to a war just to tell him something. "Fine let's go Lu's being taken care of so we'll have to go to the infirmary." Cheshire nodded following the older raven through the throngs of people.

The two made it to the infirmary quickly and Cheshire grinned seeing the middle brother complaining about being put on bed rest. "Lu good you're awake! Now I can tell you both my good news!"

Luffy grinned seeing the youngest brother. Both Ace and he waited patiently for Cheshire to tell them what he knew. The raven's grin widened even further. "I saw Sabo!"

* * *

I hope everyone liked it! Please let me know what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own One Piece but I do own Cheshire and this plot!

* * *

Everything was silent as Ace and Luffy stared at their youngest. Ace sighed putting a hand on the boys shoulder. "Look Chess I know how much Sabo's death hurt you but you have to let go, he's gone."

Cheshire's wide smile slowly fell off his face. A desperate look spread over his face. "No Ace! You don't understand I really did see Sabo! He was with a girl with orange hair and a fish man! I tried calling out to him but he didn't hear me. You have to believe me!"

The freckled man shook his head frowning. He wanted to believe his little brother but this wasn't the first time he's thought he saw Sabo. Luffy lowered his head eyes shadowed.

"Cheshire, that's enough!" Both raven looked over to the usually carefree teen. He had a serious look on his face as he stared at his younger brother.

Cheshire's eyes filled up with tears. He didn't know why neither of his brothers would believe him. "But I'm telling the truth this time! It was Sabo I know it was! He had medium length wavy blonde hair! Blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean! He was wearing the same fancy clothes Sabo always wore! He even had his top hat and goggles and he had a burn scar on his eye!"

The emerald eyes teen was desperate. He knew it was his older brother this time he wasn't wrong. Ace sighed turning to the door. "Look Chess if you can bring some kind of proof that who you saw was really Sabo then I'll believe you but until then just give up on it."

Cheshire frowned before disappearing from the room only this time the last to vanish was his sad frown. The neko appeared on the deck of the Moby Dick. He sat on the figure head holding his knee's to his chest.

'What am I going to do? Ace and Luffy won't believe me! I know I'm not the smartest and I act carefree and insane but, but I just know that was Sabo! It had to be Sabo!'

The teen was brought out of his thoughts but a hand laying on his shoulder. He looked back and saw the blonde first division commander Marco. Cheshire let his usual insane grin spread across his face.

"Oh commander-san! What did you need?" Marco looked the teen over surprised that his freckled brother never mentioned the teen.

Marco looked into the emerald eyes. "I wanted to thank you, because of you Ace and pops are both still alive, yoi." Cheshire waved away the thanks he truly didn't intend to save Ace, he's glad he did but it wasn't intentional.

Cheshire stood stretching the grin still in place. "Well then it looks like I have some work to do!"

The first division commander looked at him confused. "Are you leaving or something, yoi?"

Cheshire nodded stepping down from the figure head of the giant ship. "Yep I'm on a mission to prove that my other older brother is still alive! Ace and Lu both think I'm wrong but I know I saw him! I'll go get proof that neither of them can deny!"

The commander looked skeptical. "Do you even know where to look? What about Ace and Luffy shouldn't you wait and tell them what you're planning on doing?"

Cheshire snickered. "Shihehe! Don't worry about it if they ask just tell them I'm going to Nefarile to get our brother back! I'll definitely get the proof they asked for that's a promise!"

Marco didn't have a chance to question the boy further before he disappeared. He figured he should probably go tell Ace about his youngest brother's disappearance.  
-(Break)-

Cheshire stood on an island that wasn't too far from the Moby Dick. He looked around thoughtfully. "Now then! I'm sure I heard those three mention something about going to Nefarile to save some slaves or something."

Cheshire decided he first needed to find out where he was and where this Nefarile place was. 'Don't worry Sabo I'll definitely get you back! I'll prove to Ace and Lu that you're not really dead!'

He walked towards a bar knowing he could get the most information from there. Cheshire grinned sitting in front of the bar maid. "Ne can you tell me what island this is and how far away it is from Nefarile?"

The girl looked shocked. "You're on Sunset Island, Nefarile is about a three day trip from here but you shouldn't be going there! The revolutionaries are fixing to attack the kingdom there and free all the slaves! You'll be caught up in the cross fire if you go there now!"

Cheshire looked interested and leaned forward. "What are the revolutionaries?" The girl couldn't believe this boy didn't know who the revolutionaries were.

She sighed looking around. "They're a group of outlaws that are fighting against the marines! They say it's in the name of true justice but I'm not so sure it just seems like more war and fighting to me."

Cheshire snickered standing up. "Thanks a lot ma'am for helping me!" The lady smiled waving the strange boy away.

The teen walked down the streets grinning to himself. "The revolutionaries hmm?"  
-(Break)-

"WHAT!?" Marco frowned at the loud yell from the two boys. They both looked worried and frustrated.

"Am I missing something, should I have stopped him, yoi?" Ace sighed loudly rubbing his neck.

The raven stood from the medical bed. "No there's nothing you could have done to stop him, man I'm going to have to go get him back before he does something stupid and gets hurt."

Luffy sat up wincing slightly but looked determined. "I'm going too! I don't want to lose another brother!"

If Marco wasn't confused before he was definitely confused now. "Wait why would you lose your brother? What's going on, yoi?"

The straw hat wearing teen looked up at Marco. "Cheshire is from a blood line known as the Mad Hatters, they were all wiped out long ago because they were known to be too insane they caused so much chaos for no reason other than watching the world burn. The government decided they needed to be dealt with and wiped them out."

Ace took up from there. "Cheshire just announced to all the marines that he was from that bloodline, some even think it's worse than Rogers blood line so the marines will be after him and when he gets on one of his Sabo kicks he lets his usually high guard down and make's many mistakes."

The phoenix nodded in understanding before heading for the door. "I'll inform pops that you're going to be taking a small leave, just don't do anything stupid like last time, yoi."

The raven smiled sheepishly and nodded. "I'll be more careful this time around! I promise to make sure not to burden you all again." Marco chuckled leaving the room.  
-(Break)-

"Come on Koala I'm telling you I really saw that kid!" A girl with orange hair looked at her partner skeptically.

"You're telling me that you saw Hatter D Cheshire? Well why didn't you say anything! You know Dragon wants the kid locked up! He's a Hatter and he's already caused so much chaos." She looked at her blonde partner.

The boy frowned looking down at the grinning picture. Something didn't feel right about the way Koala was talking about the kid. He didn't like it for some reason and felt the need to defend the boy.

"Don't you think your all just being a little harsh I mean the kids not done anything worse than any pirate."

Koala sighed shaking her head. "Dragon usually doesn't like doing things like the marines but even he's worried, everyone knows that Hatters are crazy and they eventually go completely insane! This boy will be no different. Why do you seem so attached Sabo?"

Sabo stared at the picture longer frowning. 'That's a good question why do I feel so strongly about this boy?' He shook his head laying the paper down.

The blonde smiled throwing his worries away. "Come on we don't have time to talk about this we need to hurry up and get to Nefarile." Koala nodded following her blonde companion.

* * *

I hope everyone's liking the story so far! Please let me know what you think! Also don't worry this whole fic won't be about them trying to find Sabo it's going to be very different from that!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own One Piece but I do own Cheshire!

* * *

Cheshire walked through the streets of an island. It was the last stop before hitting Nefarile. The raven looked around grinning widely at all the people. Everyone was whispering and parting to let him through.

"Hatter D Cheshire stop right where you are! By order of the marines we'll be taking you into custody!" Cheshire snickered as marines surrounded him, they were all low ranking marines.

Cheshire felt his claw grow sharper. "Alright little marines I'll play with you a little but when you go down you have to stay down alright." Cheshire shot forward and sliced into a marine.

He chuckled as the blood ran down his hands. "Ah blood is always such a strange thing! It's so warm and red!"

The marines took a step back looking scared. "Y-You're insane! You monster!" Cheshire's smile fell and he glared at the marine hatefully.

"I am not insane! My mind is perfectly fine! Just because I belong to that stupid blood line everyone thinks I'm going to do some crazy thing! Ugh all you marines piss me off!" The neko panted after his rant.

"Move aside!" The marines looked confused but moved out of the way. A blonde walked forward pipe in hand. Cheshire's eyes widened and a truly happy smile came to his face.

"Sabo! I knew it! I knew you were alive! Sabo!" Cheshire rushed to the blonde but didn't get far before he was knocked down by the metal pipe. The teen held his cheek shocked.

The blonde looked down at him indifferently. "Hatter D Cheshire my boss has decided to maintain peace and balance in the world you shall be locked up until you can be trusted to be around other people."

Cheshire couldn't move he was stuck staring at the blonde. "Y-You are Sabo right?" The blonde nodded keeping his indifferent air around him.

Sabo looked the teen over, he didn't know why but he felt extremely guilty for hitting the kid. "My name's Sabo I'm the chief of staff in the revolutionary army now I need you to come with me, I will use force if I need to."

Cheshire stood slowly. "W-Why don't you remember me? Why did you hit me? Aren't I your younger brother! Didn't you promise to always protect me! You swore you wouldn't let anything hurt me! You swore you wouldn't let anything drive me insane! So why? Why are you acting like you have no idea who I am!"

Sabo could see the slightly maddening look in the boy's eyes and knew the kid might snap soon. "Just calm down! We can talk about this later but for now just come with me!"

Cheshire shook his head then his eyes zeroed in on the girl next to him. Behind her stood a fishman both looking at him with the same eyes as everyone else. "Those eyes…Everyone always looks at me with those same eyes. But you didn't, not you even now Sabo you're still not looking at me with eyes screaming I shouldn't be alive."

Sabo's eyes widened slightly. "The revolutionaries are the ones who stole you from us! They're the reason you don't remember me, or Ace, or Lu! They're trying to steal you away I won't let them take my brother from me!"

Those words shocked Sabo. Cheshire took the chance and shot towards the girl. "I'll kill every last one of you bastard for taking my brother from me!" Everyone was frozen in shock.

"Chess!" Cheshire froze eyes wide and stopped his claws inches from the girls face. He turned back seeing Ace panting looking desperate.

"Chess! Don't do something you're going to regret! This isn't you, this is the Hatter blood making you like this! Come on Chess enough of this you don't want to hurt that girl come here." Ace opened his arms for the younger boy. Everyone was waiting for something to happen.

Cheshire felt tears well up in his eyes and launched at the freckled man. He wrapped his arms around his oldest brother's waist and sobbed. "I'm sorry Ace! I'm sorry!"

Ace sighed pulling the boy closer to him. "Alright it's alright now just calm down. I promised you that in place of Sabo I'd make sure you never go insane." Cheshire nodded holding onto the boy not wanting to let go just yet.

Luffy soon came barreling in and joined the hug. "Cheshire! You shouldn't run off like that! Ace was worried like some overprotective mom! Shihihi!"

Sabo stood back watching the group. 'This is wrong! It feels so wrong! I need to go with them! I have to go over to them!'

Koala stepped forward glaring. "You two get away from him! That Hatter is dangerous he's going insane! Hand him over to the revolutionaries and we'll deal with him!"

The three boys looked over and Ace pushed Cheshire behind him slightly. "Huh who the hell do you think you are? Chess is just fine and won't be going anywhere so just screw off!"

Luffy was staring at Sabo intently before his eyes widened. He grabbed Ace's hand tightly. "Ace, th-th-that's Sabo!"

The freckled man snapped his head over to the blonde and his eyes widened. Standing a few feet in front of him was his long thought dead brother. Sabo was staring at them confused.

He stepped forward holding his pipe out. "Look we have orders to bring the boy in no matter what so just hand him over."

Ace glared snapping out of his shock. "What the hell are you talking about Sabo? Cheshire is our little brother! Why would you tell me to hand him over? You're not making any sense."

Once again Sabo was in shock. He didn't know what to do his feelings were all over the place and his head was starting to throb painfully. He put a hand on his head trying to ease the pain.

"Look I don't know who you all are but you should know ten years ago I was in an accident and lost all my memories." Luffy surprised everyone when he stepped forward.

Luffy continued walking towards Sabo. He stopped in front of the blonde then without warning tackled him to the ground hugging him. Tears ran down the boy's face as he hugged the blonde tightly. "Sabo! It's really Sabo!"

Sabo didn't know what was going on but before he knew it he wrapped his arms around the boy. Confused he pushed the raven away. "Look I don't know any of you people so just let it go!"

Cheshire glared at the two behind the blonde. "Ace, Luffy it's their fault! The revolutionaries stole Sabo from us! They took him away and it's all their fault! All the suffering we had to go through it was all their fault!"

Ace sighed before punching the boy on the head. Cheshire pouted holding his sore head. "Ow why did you hit me?"

The freckled teen stood before making his way to Luffy and Sabo. He grabbed Luffy by the collar of his shirt. And through him back to the unsuspecting neko causing the two to crash into each other.

Ace without warning through his fist forward punching the blonde in the face harshly. Sabo looked shocked holding his bruised cheek staring up at the man.

"That's for going and getting yourself blown up and forgetting about us! Damn we were supposed to set out to sea together!" Ace sighed shaking his head.

"Look I'm not going to try and force you away from where you are. But I need you to tell me right now, tell me to leave and me, Luffy, and Cheshire are gone we won't bother you ever again, you will never see from any of us again."

Cheshire and Luffy wanted to object to this but one look from Ace silenced them both. Sabo looked at the raven before holding his head in pain. Koala ran forward glaring at the three.

"Just go away! Sabo doesn't know who you all are and he doesn't want you here so leave!" Sabo could hear what the woman was saying and wanted to object and tell her to stay out of it.

Ace stared down at the two before nodding. "Alright then this is goodbye." Ace turned heading back to the two.

Cheshire frowned not liking this. "Ace what are you doing?"

Ace smirked and he walked forward. "Don't worry you two just give it a few seconds." The younger two looked confused but did as their brother said.

Sabo watched the three walk away and pain exploded in his head. Fear gripped him and he stood up. 'No, no, no don't leave! Please don't leave me again! I don't want to lose you three again!'

"Wait! Ace, Luffy, Cheshire! Don't go!"


End file.
